Nightmare
by HELLSFLAME666
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find a young shedemon. Who is she and what is she hiding? Is she their enemy, or their friend? Can she be trusted? Please Read!
1. The Chase and goddamed slayers

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha but I will… me and my army of sheru (sp type of mouse) will conquer all muhahahahahahahah cough cough got to stop laughing like that any way just the usual Font for:

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha but I will… me and my army of sheru (sp type of mouse) will conquer all muhahahahahahahah cough cough got to stop laughing like that any way just the usual Font for:

Thinking: _fuck this_

Speeking: "umm yah"

Little annoying voices in head: _**well this sucks**_

Other Is there an other?

Titles _**I like this font**_

Sob well this is vary emotional for me (actually its not Shhhhh don't tell the readers) its my first fic don't be to hard on me flames are welcome but you will be flamed back THAT IS ALL. (say with drama)

_**The chase **_

A arrow thudded painfully into my shoulder today wasent my day… hell this week hadent been my week. If I could have I duno one bloody… my thoughts were cut off as an arrow hissed be my ear just missing it well at least it had missed it if it hadn't I would be in a lot more pain right now. Anouther arrow came out of noware close enough to cut a chunk out of the sleave of my kimono. Jumping I landed on a slope and slid down lose rocks and dirt slid down around me half-way down I was forced to jump again as around ten arrows hit where I had previously been. _Oh well at lest I have my senses_ _back_. Landing in a crouch I felt my self fall forward too tired to catch myself I toppeled painfully on my stomach. Im tired no scratch that im exuhsted if I just closed my eyes for a minute, NO!! trembaling slightly I forced myself to my feet if I stayed down I would sleep. Stumbleing a bit I forced myself to keep running. Finally there angry shouts started to fade into the distance meaning I had finally outpaced there horses I was going to get away… and I might have. If I hadent been too distracted by that thought to scence the five arrows comeing towards me seemingly out of noware. I managed to doge two of them and twist my body so that the three others dident hit me in anyplace vital. One of them hit my thigh the to others hit my stomach. Instantly I felt even more tired. Meaning that they were drugged. I glanced at them and suddenly dident think I was going to make it. Turning away from the slayers that the village had obviously employed. I ran to the left. Before remembering that I should have turned right. Sliding to a stop I wherily eyed the ravine streached out before me. Anyother day I would have rejoiced the slayers wouldent be able to jump it it was too large but today my stomach dropped. In my current condition I wouldent beable to jump it. Pain shattere3d thrugh my musings and fear spicked my adrenalin as the foce of arrows hitting my back all but pushed me off the edje of the revien. A slight felling of thankfulness got through the haze of pain as I relized it had been closed but I hadent fallin and it occerd to me that maby fate dident hate me as much as I thought it did. The thought dissapered as the earth crumbled beneath my feet and I fell. The last thing I remember is the ground rushing up to meet me and the arrow going through my stomach as I hit the ground before my world spirreled into blissful darkness.

Oh review and kamesha you better read this. This is probably the shortest chapter I will have is it good even though its short?

Ok I think this is better then it was before tell me what you think


	2. Meeting the group

A/N: No reviews yet

**A/N: **No reviews yet... (sob !) You evil fuc…. (goes on for about an hour). You know what? As long as my sis keeps reviewing (Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge) I am happy! The rest of the freakin' population can go insane for all I care…No, I do care. I might have to share my padded cell! (sob).

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, the 'I don't own Inuyasha but soon will when I take over the world then runs from cops' thing, right?

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Little annoying voices in head **_

**Inuyashas POV**

I heard myself groan. That had hurt a lot. Damn Kagome! I lunged to my feet as soon as I could and started yelling at her. I had every right to be mad at her! It wasn't my fault that she sucked at cooking! She started screaming back at me then told me to'sit' about 30 times. N_ote to self: never say you would rather eat slugs than her cooking, she doesn't like it much._

My head snapped up as I heard her scream. She had obviously stalked away while I was saying hi to my old friend the dirt, because she was deeper in the revine we had set up camp in. Sango ran over to where Kagome was standing looking like she was about to faint then ran back to me. Wordlessly she dragged me to my feet and pushed me to where Kagome was standing. Kagome stared wide eyed at me obviously expecting me to freakout but I wouldent after all this was nothing new.

A young half demon was lying there in front of me, her injuries showing she had most likely been badly beaten. She had an arrow through her stomach and a couple more on other parts of her body. At _least_ three of her ribs were broken, her right arm was out of its socket, and something had been ripped out of her calf. One of the arrows was drugged. I could smell that much. She was covered in sweat and trembling slightly. Her jaw was clenched as if holding back a scream. Kagome asked me if I thought we should move her in her condition. I crouched down to look at her closer "why move her?" I answered back now everyone was stareing at me in shock except for Sango who understood what I was getting at. Miroku frowned "why to help her of course Inuyasha. Why else?" His voice was filled with curiosity "why would we help her?" I shot back "shes a half demon" you're a half demon too" snapped kagome

"Im well aware of that fact"

"Well then why wouldent we help her"

"If she cant survive this on her own then when she gets more injurd wich will happen she will just suffer more and she may panic. Its better too just leave her too her own divisese unless she asks for help"

"Well I don't care what you say I'M helping her"

'Alright' I answer

"We should move her then".

**Sakuras POV**

Pain. That's all there seemed to be in this world. I slowly began to here voices as if through a haze.

"Do you think we should have moved her?" came one voice. It seemed close, too close for comfort.

"Keep in mind Kagome, she is stronger then a human"

_'Kagome. Was that the womans name?'_

"Yes I know Sango but she's only a kid. he's…well…. not". There's that woman again, and someone named Sango. My mind slowly began clearing.

"Kagome stay away from her", came another voice.

"Inuyasha, she's injured. She cant harm me".

_'Like_ _hell I can't harm you bich', _

"Stay away from her and let me check up on her Kagome. Even injured she could hurt you".

S_mart boy yes stay away Kagome._

"Kagome… he does have a point"

"Fine but once she wakes up I'm going to tend to her wounds"

"If she lets you", came the male voice again as the air shifted meaning the girl had moved back and the guy was now tending to me. I shifted ever so slightly for what I was about to do next.

"What do you mean 'If she'll let me'?" came the girls voice again.

'_Snobbish bitch. Too full of herself.'_

"She's a half demon, think about it". The girl went silent. "Now move back", he ordered. "You tell us that every time and nothing ever happens", said the girl but nonetheless she moved back. As soon as she was out of the way I felt someone touch my neck I spun, slamming my foot into something hard then jumped back hitting a tree, hard. Pain spasmed up my back, my mind spun.

I couldn't hear them. I could always hear them damn that drug.

'W_ell I guess I'm on my own.'_

I opened my eyes called my weapons and lunged towards the guy in red…

**Inuyashas POV**

Something hard hit my head and sent me sprawling. I lunged to my feet just in time to be slammed to the ground again I roll on top of her before realizing that was what she wanted but it was too late. A knife pierced my chest going in between two of my ribs.

**HA a cliffy you will find out what she is talking about later, ya know, about 'hearing them'. Also I would like to thank my friends for reviewing and my sister for staying on my back to do another chapter AND FOR EDITING MY CHAP. I would also like to thank the one other person for reviewing.**

**PS NOT MUCH LONGER BUT ITS A START RIGHT ... RIGHT! **


	3. Dominated Trust

A/N: No reviews yet

**A/N: **No reviews yet... ok sorry for not updating fast enough I explain why at the bottom THERE ARE SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKES BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO FIX THEM AND I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE NEXT MONTH.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Little annoying voices in head **_

**Inuyasha pov **

I herd myself let out a hiss of pain filled annoyance as the knife slid in between two of my ribs almost instantly the wound started to burn meaning the knife had poison on it sure it wasn't very deadly poison or at least not to a demon but it still made the wound hurt more. With a snarl I closed my jaws over the girl's throat. Or at leased tried to but she chose that moment to twist the knife. Quickly I rolled off of her and pulled it out. She tried to lunge away but I grabbed her leg and jerked her back. Smashing her into a tree before exchanging my grip on her ankle for one on her throat. Quickly I bent my head and fastened my jaws on her throat and this time she had no knife to stop me. She froze quivering slightly and slowly submitted. As soon as she did so I let go and stepped back to survey her. Momentarily forgetting the humans I had surrounded myself with. The girl couldn't be any older then eight. Her ears where flattened on the top of her bowed head a sign of submission her instincts where urging her to show. She suddenly shuddered violently and coughed up some blood. Her wounds where bleeding again. Kagome ran over to make sure the girl was ok and in doing so made two major mistakes. One she startled the girl. Two she looked threatening. The young half-breed instinctively lashed out. With a snarl and slashed her claws across Kagomes ribs.

**Sakuras pov.**

_Don't get any closer bitch what the hell do you think you are doing. I don't need this. Fuck you._ I lashed out and felt my claws sink into the flesh of her ribs before red guy grabbed my arms and jerked me back I twisted and fell out of his arms, and quickly leaping away. Before looking at my surroundings we were in the ravine that I had fallen into and there was only one way out away from that woman the only problem was that she was standing between me and freedom. I whined quietly as a feeling of helplessness washed over me. I looked desperately over towards the Alfa male. Inuyasha was it? The other human women slowly came forward arms out stretched showing me that she was un armed and for some strange reason I trusted her almost as much as I trusted him. So I let her touch me sit me down and tend to my injuries she just smiled at me there entire group seemed stunned that I trusted her she started singing quietly and my world dissolved into darkness

**Sango pov.**

She looked so scared just standing there so I did the last thing my mother taught me to do I walked slowly forward but fast enough to not seem like I was creeping up on her once I got there I slowly turned her around and sat her down then tended to her wounds and started singing softly slowly she relaxed into sleep I gently put her down then turned around Inuyasha Kagome Miroku and Shippo were all just starring at me I just looked at them for a second before answering there un asked question "that was something my mother taught me to do before she died" Inuyasha smiled.

_So did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update first I had computer problems then I got grounded_ _then I had more computer problems then I got grounded again_

_Love pain_

_Hate pain_

_Nassica_


	4. IMPORTANT AN

I am hopefully going to start righting this story again I just rewrote the entire thing after seeing what I used to write like I personally don't think Its that good still but if you tell me to keep at it I will

I am hopefully going to start righting this story again I just rewrote the entire thing after seeing what I used to write like I personally don't think Its that good still but if you tell me to keep at it I will


End file.
